Linha de Risco
by Leka Riddle Black
Summary: Uma linha. Dois lados sempre opostos. O que acontece quando eles resolvem se juntar? Brigas. Uma detenção. Está na hora de atravessar a linha de risco.


uma shortzinha basica ki eu non demorei a escrever...

obs: nada nem ngm aki eh meu... eh tudo da vaca da JK ki non divide com ngm...

* * *

A aula de poções é extremamente irritante. Principalmente quando se tem que dividir a bancada com um ser totalmente arrogante como somente ele sabe ser. 

Um verdadeiro protótipo de energúmeno ambulante. Mas até aquele momento, eu estava conseguindo ignorá-lo, sem nenhum problema, cortando minhas raízes.

- Será que dá pra me passar as baratinhas, McKinnon? – A voz dele cortou o maravilhoso silêncio como uma buzina irritantemente alta. – Ou eu terei que ir aí buscá-las?

Passei as baratinhas a contragosto, no instante em que o professor passava observando as poções.

- Corte essas ervas em pedaços menores, McKinnon. – aconselhou ele. – Ah! Muito bom, Sr. Black! Muito bom mesmo!

Eu devo ter ficado vermelha de raiva, já que Lily, minha melhor amiga, me olhou daquele jeito horrível que ela só olha quando eu faço algo errado. Dá um medo danado ver aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes brilhando de raiva.

Comecei a cortar os lagartos. Um deles parecia olhar pra mim e então a cabeça dele ganhou longos cabelos negros e olhos azulados.

POC

A sala toda se virou pra olhar. A cabeça do Sirius – lagarto – Black rolava pelo chão das masmorras, enquanto sua assassina ofegava.

O Sirius – energúmeno - olhava pra mim como se eu fosse um extraterrestre. Dei de ombros e continuei a decapitar os Sirius – lagartos, mas agora com um pouco mais de leveza pra não chamar tanta atenção.

Resolvi prestar atenção apenas na minha poção, sem deixar minha mente se distrair com coisas fúteis e idiotas como Sirius Black.

Mas eu me esqueci que não pode se concentrar apenas em uma poção quando se está na mesma sala que os marotos.

Quando eu menos esperava, algo caiu dentro do meu caldeirão e minha poção começou a feder. Sirius se curvou sobre o meu caldeirão pra se certificar que o cheiro vinha exatamente dali.

Eu juro que não tive culpa. Minha perna resolveu não obedecer aos meus comandos cerebrais e sim ao meu desejo. Mas que foi delicioso dar uma bela joelhada no nariz dele...

Mas poucos segundos depois, me vi voar em direção ao armário do outro lado da sala.

- Black e McKinnon! – gritou o professor. – O que vocês acham que estão fazendo?

- Matando um ao outro, professor – Black respondeu.

- DETENÇÃO! Os dois! Hoje à noite!

Lily me olhou daquele jeito novamente. Restou a mim, apenas me conformar, abaixar a cabeça e esperar o sinal bater.

* * *

Caminhei, lentamente, em direção as masmorras como se estivesse indo para a forca. Podia ouvir os passos de Black ecoando logo atrás de mim, se aproximando rapidamente. Então ele me puxou pelo braço. 

- Marlene?

Desde quando ele me chama de Marlene?

- Desde quando você me chama de Marlene? – dei voz aos meus pensamentos.

- Desde agora! – Ele respirou fundo, enquanto eu tentava me desvencilhar do braço dele. – Vai ter uma visita a Hogsmead... – ele não vai fazer isso, vai? – e eu pensei que você...

- Fosse me arrastar, implorando que você me convidasse? – perguntei eu, com um tom extra de sarcasmo. – Pobre Black... Seu cérebro anda menor que o normal.

- Vamos, Marlene – disse ele me segurando mais forte ainda. – É só um convite – ele se aproximou. – O que custa aceitar?

- Eu, simplesmente, não quero passar um dia desagradável com uma pessoa mais desagradável ainda.

- Eu não acho que possa ser tão desagradável assim.

Agora ele estava perto demais. Acho impossível que consiga uma distância menor que essa.

- Mas eu acho.

Eu o empurrei, mas o canalha é bem mais forte devido ao fato de ser batedor. Ele me puxou de volta pela cintura e me beijou.

Peraí.

Me deixe recapitular a informação.

ELE ME BEIJOU!

Eu comecei a bater nele no momento em que ele me imprensou na parede. Eu tinha que admitir... ele beija bem. Ele beija bem? ELE É O BLACK, MARLENE!

- Ai!

Ok... talvez eu não devesse ter mordido a língua dele. Mas que ele mereceu, isso mereceu!

- Você está louca, garota? – ele me perguntou com os olhos cheios d´água (eu comemorei esse feito).

- Não, black! – respondi sarcasticamente. – Eu não poderia estar mais sã.

E segui meu caminho até a sala do professor.

* * *

Não sei qual é o verdadeiro castigo. Descer até as masmorras e depois subir até a sala dos troféus ou passar a noite inteira limpando troféus com o Black. 

Limpar troféus na companhia de Black é mil vezes pior.

Principalmente quando o Filch resolve que o dia não está muito bom para trabalhar e resolve prender dois alunos sem varinhas dentro da sala de troféus.

Ele esqueceu que sou EU que vou ficar nessa sala com o Black! Pode ocorrer um assassinato.

Tudo bem que eu estou sem varinha. Mas ainda sim, posso tacar um troféu na cabeça dele.

Peguei um pano que parecia mais encardido do que a cueca do Seboso... Err... Snape, e comecei a limpar um dos maiores troféus da sala.

Estranhamente, não havia barulho de alguém limpando alguma coisa atrás de mim. Me virei, rapidamente, e encontrei o Black totalmente confortável em uma cadeira do outro lado da sala.

- Se você está esperando que eu limpe todos esses troféus sozinha – disse eu, revoltada – pode tirar o hipogrifo da chuva.

- Eu não estou esperando nada, Marlene – disse ele, se levantando e caminhando até mim com aquele sorriso dele. - Apenas que você corra até mim e me peça desculpas pela cena lá nas masmorras. Quem sabe eu não te perdôo e te levo pra Hogsmead?

Canalha, desgraçado! Ele acha, realmente, que eu vou me derreter com esse sorriso dele. Tudo bem que é um sorriso lindo, mas... MARLENE!

Ele estava se aproximando rápido demais. Antes que ele conseguisse chegar perto o suficiente pra fazer AQUILO de novo, eu tive uma gloriosa idéia.

- Mas o quê? – o ouvi dizer no momento em que risquei o chão.

- Isso é uma linha, Black – não resisti a dizer. – Achei que você soubesse identificar isso.

- É claro que eu sei identificar isso, McKinnon! – Eu estranhei ouvir meu sobrenome na voz dele depois das vezes que ele me chamou pelo primeiro nome. – Só me pergunto o que ela faz aí.

- Ela vai dividir os espaços – eu disse, triunfante. – Eu limpo pra cá e você pra lá! Nenhum dos dois pode atravessar a linha.

Sério... Ele pode ser um canalha ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas ele pareceu um tanto decepcionado com as minhas regras. Eu sabia que não ia ficar assim.

- E o que iria me fazer obedecer a isso? – perguntou.

Eu adoro a minha mania de guardar as coisas. Elas podem me ser úteis um dia.

- Eu ainda tenho aquela foto de você de vestido – eu disse rindo. – Quando você tomou um porre de bebida trouxa.

Ainda pude o ouvir bufando.

* * *

A linha não estava dando tão certo assim. Estávamos, nós dois, separados apenas por dez centímetros e cada um de seu lado da linha. 

É serio... eu estou apreensiva. Do jeito que sou, ainda derrubo um troféu e... Não vai dar certo.

Bom, vou me concentrar no troféu. Limpa, limpa. Dei um passo para o lado e aconteceu o que eu temia.

Tropecei no meu próprio cadarço e teria caído se _ele _não tivesse desobedecido a minha regra idiota.

Agora, estou eu, nos braços dele, numa situação completamente constrangedora, sem saber o que dizer. e posso ter certeza que estou da cor dos cabelos de Lily.

Alguém, por favor, me diz o porquê das pessoas detestáveis serem tão lindas?

Quem sabe porque elas são o demônio escondido por trás de uma mascará de anjo?

Mas eu não ia reclamar nem um pouquinho em me afogar no azul dos olhos dele. Sabe... estar ali, com ele me segurando pela cintura a milímetros do chão e os meus braços em volta do pescoço dele não era tão ruim...

Assuma, Marlene! É ótimo!

- Hum... er... obrigada – disse eu, realmente vermelha.

- De nada... – disse ele ainda olhando nos meus olhos.– Eu tive que atravessar a sua linha.

- Bom... uma vez alguém disse pra uma amiga minha que regras foram feitas para serem quebradas.

Sirius riu, se recordando da cena.

E então ele me beijou e dessa vez eu não fiz resistência. Dessa vez. Mas quem sabe na próxima eu não dou um belo chute bem naquele lugar?

* * *

n/a: bom... antes ki o dimi me mate enforcada... tem uma frazesinha dele por aih em algum lugar... eh dele, eu robei, avisei e agradeço. 

e tbm tenhu ki agradecer a mylla... ki na ausencia da piu (ki deve tah sonhando com o voldie ateh agora) betou a fic

e tbm vou agradecer a todos ki aguentarem ler isso ate aki! vlw!

ah... e plis...deixem reviews, okay?

obs: a marlene ficou igualzinha a mim... do jeito desastrado de ser até os okay´s...


End file.
